Stand By Me
by FirieGurl
Summary: Takara was beautiful and Kai is a new exchange student who got beats up my his grandfather, Takara the only one give him a chance to change. Tyson and Max is a girls so just letting u know and the rated I might change it
1. Default Chapter

Stand By Me  
  
By FireGurl  
  
Pairing: Takara/Kai, Maxine/Rei  
  
Summary:  
  
Takara was a beautiful in school everyone loves her, Kai is a new exchange Student who was abuse by his grandfather, and Takara stand by him and give him a chance to change. Later on Kai fell in love with Takara, But Voltaire want to stop them by threading Kai if continue to see her he would kill her.  
  
TM: I like the fiction and I was good you guys should read it  
  
FG: Thank Tysonmine I m glad that u like it, Just letting u know that Tyson and Max are girls in my fiction.  
  
TM: Oh Course I like it I help out and Fix some of the spelling mistake but it ok.  
  
FG: Thank for that too! Well I hope U like it, if you're not happy with the fiction then no rude comment please  
  
Ok on with the story  
  
It is Monday morning when Takara Kinomiya woke up by her alarm, to get  
  
ready  
  
for school.  
  
She took a shower, got dressed in a red tank top that showed her belly, black  
  
leather pants and over it was a long white vest down to her knees and  
  
black boots, the final to finish is the look with the black wrist bands.  
  
After she finished tying up her long dark blue hair, checking herself in a  
  
mirror. She walked down to greet her aunt Laura and her grandfather.  
  
"Ohayo...Aunt Laura and grandfather" Greeted by Takara. "What's for  
  
breakfast?"  
  
"Oh there's toast, and eggs said Aunt Laura. "Hurry up or your  
  
be late!"  
  
"OK" said Takara  
  
Then Takara ate her breakfast, when she was finished she walked out of the  
  
doors  
  
to meet, Maxine.  
  
Hi Maxine" Greeted Takara. Let me, introduce my best friend, Maxine  
  
Mizuhara, she and I were friends since we were little. She is the same age  
  
as me but I'm older by one month.  
  
(A/C Takara is Fourteen years old and she is Tyson as a girl and so are Max  
  
as Maxine)  
  
OK let's continue.  
  
She have long shoulder length blonde hair with copper orange highlight in the  
  
front, she's wearing a long green sleeve shirt, the bottom length of the  
  
shirt shows her belly, the top you can see a yellow tank top strap, the  
  
pant colours are navy green, around her wrist are yellow wristbands and to  
  
finish the looks she wears a green army boots.  
  
So we were close friends and tell each other everything Takara thought.  
  
"Takie, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Maxine,  
  
"What?" shouted Takara. As she blushed  
  
"No why do you ask that, Maxine?  
  
Oh I just want to know! I mean, you are beautiful, sweet, nice, kind and forgiving you should have a boyfriend.  
  
Mmm... No thanks, Maxie but I'm enjoying being single! Blush.  
  
Besides, there are no guys that I'm interested!"  
  
Oh said Maxine  
  
What about Michael, Rayo, and Ozuma? They are really cute, very nice and they all have crushes on you. Scratch that all the guys in the school have a crushes on  
  
you! said Maxie,  
  
Ya but I'm not interested in any of them, Said Takara  
  
(Takara Pov)  
  
We were talking until we were at the front of the school building, than when  
  
we saw Rei at the gate, waiting for us, or should I say waiting for you  
  
Maxine.  
  
"Hi Ray; As she ran to hug him. I was behind her,  
  
Hi Rei! As I greeted him.  
  
His name is Raymond Kon but we all call him Rei, he is fifteen years old. He  
  
has long black hair wrapped with a white hair tie his eyes are like cat eyes  
  
yellow they are beautiful, around his head is ying-yang headband. He is  
  
wearing a white Chinese shirt, around his waist is a red belt tying really  
  
tight, he's wearing a black pants and black shoes to finished the look are  
  
fingerless gloves.  
  
(A/c Ray clothing are in season Three and so are Kai clothes. Oh Maxine and  
  
Rei are going out just letting u know ok )  
  
"Hey Maxie, hi Takara!" said Rei.  
  
I was waiting for you ladies to show up. But I guess, you girls are late as always.  
  
Well, it isn't my fault that, Takara takes her sweet time pick out her clothes." Said Maxine.  
  
"Besides we aren't really late, since the bell hasn't gone yet Rei!"  
  
So as Ray, Maxie, and I walked to our lockers to get our books, I turned  
  
around and saw them kissing (Sweat dropped)  
  
"Get a room you...You, love birds!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh... Sorry!" said Maxine,  
  
"We couldn't help ourselves as they laugh.  
  
Ya right I said to them.  
  
We are now walking to our math class and take our seats to the last four  
  
desks at the back. As we sitting down and waiting for the class to start.  
  
"Ohayo, Mr. Tomi" Greeted the Classes.  
  
"Ohayo class!" said Mr. Tomi  
  
Before we start our class; we have a new exchange student from Russia. I hope you will treat him with some respect, his name is Kai Hiwatari. So Kai would you like to tell us something about yourself?"  
  
"No sir" said Kai.  
  
(Normal Pov)  
  
As he was answering the teacher he was looking around until he stop at  
  
Takara.  
  
"Fair, well Kai, you can take the seat behind Takara at the back" Said Mr. Tomi.  
  
Kai did as he was told and took the seat behind Takara.  
  
Through out of the class, while they take some of the notes in Maths. But Takara got a  
  
feeling of someone staring at her? Just when the bell ring at the end of the class,  
  
"Man I' m glad that the class is over" Said Takara  
  
"It gives mea creeps feeling that someone was staring at me?"  
  
Takara, Maxie and Rei are now walking into a cafeteria to meet other for  
  
lunch while they were eating when Kenny came.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Said Kenny.  
  
"Did you hear about the new guy that just transferred, here?" the others shock their heads.  
  
"Well I heard that, he got kicked out of his old school for fighting! He sent the kid that he beat to the hospital with a broken leg.Thats what I heard.  
  
"You mean Kai? That's who you were talking about?" asked Rei.  
  
; You don't think that is true do you?; asked Maxie  
  
Don't know" Said Kenny  
  
"Did the principal know about him, and his trouble?" asked Rei.  
  
"Mr. Kai Hiwatari please report to the main office" said Principal Mai.  
  
/Damn/ said Kai  
  
/what did I do, this time? / As Kai was walking toward the main office, everyone was staring at him but Takara.  
  
As Kai reached the office he knocked on the door when the principal voice called  
  
him in.  
  
"Did you want to see me? Principal Mai" Said Kai  
  
"Yes, Kai! Please have a seat" said, Principal Mai.  
  
"So I over hearing that you beat a Kid by putting that Kid in the hospital, am I right Mr. Hiwatari?"  
  
/YA, maybe I did? / Mai I didn't.... What's your point?" said Kai.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Kai" said Ms. Mai.  
  
"You know what I said, Principal Mai" said Kai.  
  
"Well, I don't know how your old school handle you, but in this school you  
  
are going to follow the rule like any one else it that clear?" said Ms. Mai  
  
/OK/ fine whatever you say, Ms. Mai" said Kai  
  
Gosh, This boy has problems in life' thought Ms. Mai.  
  
(KAI'S Pov)  
  
Ok... I only said the truth that I did it, if I said I didn't she shouldn't  
  
believe me anyway so I just let her and anyone else continue to believe it,  
  
But it not truth. Thought Kai  
  
Man... My Life sucks!  
  
(End Kai's Pov)  
  
"I wonder why Kai got called down? I know that the other think that he did  
  
it, but not me I don't like judging other just because everyone else said it  
  
truth or not. If I want to know about him I just asked him myself" Said  
  
Takara.  
  
"He's a strange guy," said Rei.  
  
"That guy, creeping me out." said Maxine.  
  
As lunch was over, Rei Maxine and Takara walked to their class. And went to  
  
their seats. Then Kai came to class after the bell ring and gave a  
  
Principal's note to the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Tomi, please excuse Kai from coming in late. Please let him in class  
  
Thank you Ms. Mai"  
  
As Kai walked to his desk, he gave a cold stare at Maxine, Rei and Takara  
  
the most. Then he sat on his seat. So the class could continue their lesson.. 


	2. chapter 2

FG: HI I would like to thanks the reviewer who likes my fiction and since you guys like it so I decide to continue.  
  
TM: Great now we can Torture Kai some more   
  
Kai: 00 what why do you like to torture me Why not the Cat?  
  
FG: Because we love you Kai.  
  
Kai: You call that love me when you got me beat by my grandfather.  
  
TM: Well at lease you have and Angel Kai.  
  
Kai: Who my Angel?  
  
Tyson: Yeah who the Angel?  
  
FG: You the Angel Tyson, you will be a girl named Takara so are Max as Maxine.  
  
Max/Tyson: We're girls!  
  
FG: Yeah and Rei is your boyfriend Max  
  
Rei/Max: (both look at each other blush) Cools  
  
TM: Ok let's get on with the story, FirieGurl don't own Beyblade or the characters just the story.  
  
Pairing; Takara/Kai & Rei/Maxine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later in the afternoon were everyone is working on their note when the school bells rang school was dismissed.  
  
Maxie, Rei and Takara were walking out of the school building when Maxie and Rei say good-bye to go their separated ways "good-bye Takara see you tomorrow."  
  
/Ya/ "see you guys tomorrow" said Takara.  
  
After Takara said her good-bye, when all the sudden she forgot one of her school books, so she went back to the school.  
  
"Oh...No I forgot one of my textbooks in my locker" said Takara.  
  
As she walked to her locker 0171 to get her textbooks, while she was at her locker.  
  
In the third floor Kai was getting his things in his locker 03183 to get his books and his jacket  
  
"Stupid locker combo, open damn it finally jezz" said Kai  
  
As both Kai and Takara left their locker, Kai walked south of the exit door and Takara walked north of the exit door.  
  
By accident both Kai and Takara bump each other  
  
BANG "OW, watch where you are going" they both shouted  
  
"You're the one that bump into me you stupid girl!" Yell Kai  
  
"You don't have to yell you know, I'm not deaf" said Takara  
  
"Maybe you are!" mumbo Kai. "What was that?" said Takara.  
  
"Nothing" said Kai.  
  
/Hmm/ "whatever" said Kai  
  
"Hmm to you too pal" said Takara. As they both picks up their books and they both went their separated ways.  
  
When Kai and Takara goes their separated ways "Man... She has some nerd talking back to me like that" said Kai.  
  
"Err" Grow Takara "Man, how dare he calling me stupid"  
  
Takara walking and thinking about what just happened, on her way into the Dojo she greeted her Aunt Laura and her grandfather.  
  
Continue on walking to her room, Takara's bedroom is baby blue queen size bed, the window curtain has royal blue with golden blind and it's an open window door that leads you to her garden, the walls are like morning blues, the ceiling you can see glowing in a dark stars with midnight dark sky blue, she has bathroom near the closet. She has a blown desk with a laptop computer, with an update her blade. On her wall were pictures of her when she was six years old until now.  
  
After she put her book bags on her desk, as she went downstairs training kendo with her grandfather, later an hour of training Takara helped her aunt with dinner.  
  
After dinner it was now 8:00 p.m. Takara went to her room and started her home works, once she is finished it around 10:42, she gather her books into her bag that when she seen a block books.  
  
"Hey... A block books I wonder what in it?" said Takara, as she open the book there were a sketch drawing. But there are not just any drawings, they were Angels, Mother holding a child, Dragon, and Land Scalp and they are very beautiful(A/C: Hey I got a friend that draw and they are very beautiful drawing her named is Fon... I love your drawing , and Kai I never knew you can draw? Kai: well I don't, you just decide to make me draw in your fiction. Oh ya that right) underneath of the pages were sign by: Kai Hiwatari.  
  
"Wow I didn't know he could draw?" said Takara she looks at the clock again and this time it said 10:50. She got up and goes to the closet took a quick shower and change into a soft red and yellow thin strap tank top and matching pant. She then climbed into bed, blanket cover her up and snuggled the pillow and fall a sleep.  
  
The next morning, the sun is shining and Takara slept in when all the suddenly she screamed.  
  
"Haaaa... I'm late" cried Takara, "I can't believe I overslept."  
  
Takara got up real fast, rushing out of the bed went to the bathroom, got dress and ran out of the door. She is now running passed the streets, passed a traffic lights, and thought the park all of a suddenly she bumps into Kai.  
  
Kai is also running late as well, he was running also thought the same park to get to school when he slams into Takara for the second time.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going" they both shouted "You ran into me first" said Takara.  
  
"Me, you're the one who ran without even looking, you stupid girl!" said Kai.  
  
"I don't have time to argue with you." Said Takara, I'm running late!"  
  
"Baka" Said Kai, as he looks at his watch he was late as well "shit" as he start to run.  
  
Takara finally arrived in class, out of breath. "Takara Kinomiya, you're late go out of the class and hold one bucket of heavy water" said Mr. Tomi.  
  
Kai arrive an hour later after Takara "Kai Hiwatari, you're an hour late so what's your reason, why your late?" said Tomi.  
  
"Well...Sir I'd overslept, so what..." said Kai. "What did you say... go outside and hold two full buckets of water" said Mr. Tomi.  
  
Takara and Kai were holding the buckets till the end of the class.  
  
"Hoe! Why do I have to forget to set my alarm" said Takara.  
  
"This girl... Has Problem, but she is very cute when she wine" Kai thought.  
  
While, Takara and Kai holding the heavy bucket and Takara started to blames on Kai.  
  
"This is your entire fault, if you haven't stopped me and argued with me I wouldn't have to stand out here with you" said Takara  
  
/MY, fault you the one who overslept" said Kai "so don't blames on me you... Baka" Later after class, Mr. Tomi walked up to Takara and Kai.  
  
"Takara and Kai sense you two came late today you will be serving detention today after school" said Mr. Tomi  
  
"What?" Cried Takara "We... I was standing here holding bucket all morning and now you're giving me a detention?"  
  
"OH...Great more days with her" said Kai "This day is better and better"  
  
"You may go to your class now. After school at room 301 to serve your detention" said Mr. Tomi.  
  
After Mr. Tomi left, Takara and Kai were glaring at each other. When Takara know is that Kai have beautiful gray blue eyes that held stars in them and very dreamy. A few second later they both left to go to the cafeteria, sitting with Maxine and the Ozuma, Rayo, Lee, Mariah, Hilary, and Emmy eating lunch.  
  
"Why are you so late this morning Takara?" asked Maxie  
  
"Oh I forgot to set my alarm clock last night, and ran into Kai again" said Takara.  
  
"Again?" asked Rei  
  
"Ya, It happened yesterday when I forgot ones of my text books, so I went back to get it, that is when I ran into him" said Takara  
  
"Did... He hurts you Takara?" concerned Ozuma "If he hurts you we can go a beat him up for you"  
  
"What... No he didn't hurts me and No I don't want you to beat him up either" said Takara, as she waving her hands, as she sweat drop.  
  
"But still you should be careful around him" said Maxie  
  
"Ya... I will beside he isn't that bad" Takara thought.  
  
After school in detention room were Takara and Kai were in.  
  
"I want you two to write an assay, on the topic why is school so important to me?" said Mr. Tomi  
  
"Hoe...No" Cried Takara  
  
Mr. Tomi left the classroom, after he explains the detention explanation what to do!  
  
"Man, writing a stupid essay, this is wasting my time. I could have been home training my Drazner" said Kai (A/C: I think that how you spell Kai bit beast?)  
  
"It's your entire fault for getting me in the detention" said Takara  
  
"Me... you're the idiot, who talked to me when you bumped into me at the park... So quiet blaming on me, when it all your fault that you got yourself in detention" said Kai  
  
"Whatever...Stupid" said Takara.  
  
"Who you calling, stupid" said Kai  
  
"Hum... Let me see you!" Said Takara  
  
"Buzz off... And leave me alone and write your stupid essay, whatever your name is" Said Kai  
  
"Hmm" as she looked away from him, "And it Takara!"  
  
An hour left of detention, Takara and Kai was almost finished writing their essay. Once Takara and Kai have finished writing them, they both were rushing out of the school to get home.  
  
FG: I'm finally done the chapter 2. So what does u think?  
  
TM: It's was very good, I hope that you reader like it too cause she try her best on writing it so please Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, sorry it took so long. I've been so busy, well here it is:  
  
Hi I'm sorry about not updating it for so long I've been busy lately Sorry  
  
and I like to Thank my reviewers I'm so happy that you what me to update it.  
  
Those who are just reading my fiction I hope you like them if not please don't  
  
Flame ok?  
  
Pairings are Takara (Tyson)/Kai, Maxine (Max)/Rei  
  
Takara (Tyson): Finally you update the chapter.  
  
Kai: You know I thought u quit writing the fiction  
  
FG: What I'd never quit I m just busy that's all  
  
You should be happy that I'm continuing it   
  
Kai: Why should I be happy I'm going to be beaten by my Grandfather in this chapter  
  
FG: Ya but you got comforted by your Angel  
  
Kai: Oh Ya (hugs Takara)  
  
FG: Ha ok let get started  
  
Takara: Oh, FireieGurl Doesn't own Beyblade or the characters.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After the detention, Kai went home. All of the sudden...His  
  
Grandfather shouted at Kai to meet him in his office.  
  
"What is it?" Before, he could finished... The old man swung the cane, and hit Kai in the stomach. The ringing, smacks and the thumping punches hitting time and time again. He was thrown to his room.  
  
Kai was beaten badly; he lay down on his bed, tears coming to his eyes. He never knew why his grandfather hated him so much. Ever since he was little, he got beaten by his grandfather. When ever he was mad he would use him as a punching bag.  
  
While Kai was thinking, he fell as sleep with a single tear coming from his eyes. He can never let his grandfather see him cry or he'll get beaten again or worse.  
  
The last few days of school Kai hadn't shown up in any of his  
  
classes. Rumors were going around the school that Kai probably got into a fight. Takara spoke to the others saying Kai wasn't like that, she know it wasn't true.  
  
At the weekend, when Takara was walking home from the supermarket, she found Kai near the park beaten badly...She carried him to the nearest pond, placed him under a tree, and put his head on her lap. She started cleaning his wounds.  
  
While she was cleaning his wounds, she spotted that the side of his arm was bleeding; she had nothing to wrap his bleeding arm in. But she did have her ribbon in her hair, so she used it and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding. When she looked down at his face, she started to see how cute he was when he was sleeping.  
  
"Hmm... He isn't so bad when his not being a jerk!" she thought.  
  
While Kai was lying, he felt something warm and it felt nice. When he opened his eyes, it was a little bit blurry. All he could see was a girl with beautiful Crimson eyes like ruby's looking down at him. After his vision cleared, he saw Takara and noticed how beautiful she was with  
  
her hair down.  
  
As soon he realized, his head was on her lap. He got up very quickly.  
  
"What are you doing?... and how did I get here?" Asked Kai  
  
"I found you near the bushes, and it seems that you were beaten pretty badly so... I brought you here and clean the wounds" replied Takara.  
  
"Why.......... Do you care?" asked Kai  
  
"Well......You're not a terrible guy to me" said Takara.  
  
"Thanks anyways...But I didn't need your help" said Kai.  
  
Once Kai said it he started to walk away, feeling dizzy but managed to get home. When he got home he went to his room and had a shower. After he finished his shower, he put a towel around his waist dripping wet (A/N: hum I know all you Kai Fan girls like that that. His all wet and with only his towel on. Lol ) He went and got his clothes on, while he was putting on his black pants and red t-shirt, he noticed that around his arm there was wrapped a blue ribbon.  
  
Once he saw the ribbon, and remembered Takara make him blush.  
  
"Why is she so nice to me? And why can't I stop thinking about her?" He thought.  
  
He was now in bed sleeping and dreaming about his beautiful blue angel.  
  
Back at school ...  
  
/Ok, settle down/ said Mr. Tomi "Now that we are settled, we can begin our lesson."  
  
"So......Did you hear the rumors?" Asked Maxine  
  
"Ya, I heard that Kai got beaten up by a gangsters and he was dealing drugs too" said Rei  
  
Just then Kai walked in class and gave the teacher a note, then walked to his desk. Maxine, Rei, and other classmates stared at him and noticed his bruises and cuts.  
  
"Hey guys... stop staring at him and listen to Mr. Tomi" Said Takara.  
  
Takara was sitting in her seat trying to write down the notes from the  
  
board, still listening to her friends talking about Kai and the rumors.  
  
"I Can't stand listening to them talking about him like that" ThoughtTakara "I can't believe that anyone can be so... self centered talking about other people like that especially my own friends." Sigh.  
  
Later at lunch Kai was sitting on top of a Sakura tree. While all of a sudden, he heard Takara talking to her friends. Underneath the Sakura tree Takara was eating her lunch while listening to them talking on and on about Kai.  
  
"He should get kicked out of school, I mean... I don't no why his even still here, no one wants to be near the guy!" said Ozuma.  
  
/YA/ the others agreed.  
  
Takara stood up and slammed her tray on the lunch Table "That's it... I can't stand anymore of you guys saying bad thing about Kai!"  
  
"Why are you standing up for Kai?" asked Maxine, a little scared as she had never seen her best friend this mad before.  
  
/YA/ The others agreed.  
  
(Takara's Pov)  
  
"Why?...I'll tell you why because he is just like any other student in this school that's why, I mean have you ever considering that what you hear are maybe lies. I look at them before I continue just to let them know that I'm serious. You guys judge him by what you hear about what he did! You haven't even got to know him and you already judge him. Well let me tell you that I don't care about what he did! Even if he did get into a fight or deal drugs. Have you ever thought that he would want to change? You guys should be ashamed of  
  
yourself" After I stopped talking I walked away from them.  
  
(Normal Pov)  
  
"She's right guys... I mean we did hear they were rumors and we judged Kai. I feel really bad about it" said Maxine  
  
/Ya/ the others agreed.  
  
Kai was shocked at what Takara had said. What surprised him is that she defended him.  
  
"No one... has ever stood up for me before" Thought Kai.  
  
It was now 3:30 pm when the class had ended Takara, was about to go out of the school building. Maxine, Rei, Kenny, and Ozuma came out to apologize to Takara.  
  
"Listen... We are very sorry about this afternoon and you're right we  
  
shouldn't talk or judge Kai like that" Said Maxine.  
  
"It's ok... But I'm not the one who you should apologize to." Said Takara. She smiled at them to show them that she forgave them.  
  
Friday night Takara was in the Dojo alone because her grandfather and Aunt had got to visit their friends and would be back by next two weeks. So she got the Dojo all to herself, she was alone on Friday night because most off her friends were busy and Maxine had a date with Rei.  
  
In Hiwatari's mansion at night, inside it was big, quiet and dark. A few small lights on in the rooms, the doors were open and inside were dark. On the floor you could see blood on the carpet, next to it was Kai holding his stomach.  
  
Yes once again Kai got beaten by his grandfather. After his grandfather had beaten him, he left Kai alone bleeding on the floor.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore I have to get out of here or he'll kill me" Kai Thought "Now that I think about it why has my grandfather beaten me ever since I was six? After my parents died I was sent to live with him, that's when he started to beat me. I think he did it because I look like my father! Every time he was mad or frustrated he would beat me." Thought Kai, he was standing leaning against the wall for support, heading toward the door. He didn't know were he was going or who to turn to, you see he doesn't have any friends that care about him. All he knew was that there was one person he can rely on, his beautiful blue angel. He was going to head toward the Dojo.  
  
Kai was badly hurt, he fell a couple times on his way there, but he managed to reach to the Dojo. He pressed the button to ring the door bell.  
  
Takara was in the shower, when she heard the door bell. She got out of the shower putting on her robe, her hair was wet dripping to the floor (A/N: aaa..... can someone get a mop Kai is drooling. Kai: (drool) what it's not my fault that Takara is hot when she's wet. FG: aren't you supposed to be outside beaten badly?) She walked downstairs towards the door, when she opened the door; she was shocked to see Kai leaning on the door with bruises and lot's of cuts.  
  
Once the door was opened Kai fell into Takara arms, she was shocked to see him like this. So she carried him into the living room where there was a fireplace. She had layed him down on the sofa, then she went to get the first aid-kit, to clean his wounds.  
  
After a while Kai opened his eyes, and saw Takara next to him, when Takara saw Kai wince from the pain, Takara knew if she blew on the wound, it would take the pain away.  
  
When she looked up to see that Kai was awake, he was staring at her, they both looked at each other, after a while Kai was in so much pain that he couldn't take it anymore. So he threw himself into her arms crying, Kai would never cry in front of anyone, he would usually be embarrassed.  
  
But he saw that she really did care about him, he just couldn't take  
  
anymore so he just cried while that just happened so fast that it shocked her again, jezz tonight was full of surprises for Takara. But she slowly hugged him back to comfort him.  
  
"It's ok Kai... Just let it all out" said Takara "0h if you want you could  
  
tell me, what it is hurting you, I'll listen"  
  
When the tears ran out, Kai could only release a shuddering sign and squeeze his eyes tightly shut. Kai slowly raised his wide grey-blue eyes to meet her red crimson gaze desperately. Takara sucked in a sharp breath, those eyes filled, were brimming over with emotion. She saw fears, despair, and a loneliness so lost it broke her heart.  
  
After a while Kai calmed down, he told her about when he was younger, when he were six after his parents died and how he ended up living with his grandfather Voltaire. How Voltaire started to beat him and blame him that his daughter was dead, and how his father has stolen his daughter away from him. Since he looked a lot like his father Voltaire took it out on him. When Kai had finished telling his story he cried more laying his head on her chest, while she stroking his hair.  
  
"It's not your fault Kai and your grandfather had no right to go blaming you! You were young and you've got nothing to do with your mother death" Said Takara  
  
"But... It seemed that it is my fault" said Kai  
  
"No it's not your fault, you don't have to beat yourself down because of their death" said Takara  
  
"Look at me Kai!"  
  
At that Kai looks at her. Her beautiful crimson eyes that held the truth,  
  
that was not his fault.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Takara, as she kissed him on his forehead. His head back down on her lap, her stroking his hair while he fell as sleep.  
  
Kai still had his arms around her waist while he slept. She was tired but didn't want to move afraid that she might wake him, so she decided to stay were she was on the couch and fell asleep herself.  
  
The next morning... At 6 am, when Kai woke up, he was confused of what happened last night, looking at the living room realized that he was not in the mansion. He started to remember that he came to Takara for comfort, crying in her arms and telling her about his past. "Oh God... I can't believe I did that, now she probably thinks I'm a weakling and a cry baby" thought Kai  
  
Kai felt something or someone on his strong board chest, he looked down to find Takara sleeping on his chest her hair was down and she was only wearing a robe. (A/c: well what you think she was just in a shower and was interrupted by the door bell, so of course she's in her robe ) As he was watching her sleep, he felt a ghostly kissed on his forehead from Takara Last night, which made him blush.  
  
"All my life I wished for angel from heaven who would comfort me, to be in the arms of my angel who loves me, to be saved at night. Or could let me be me without being judged...It seems that my wish came true. You Takara are my angel that was sent from heaven that I have wished, you have given me something, which I thought I had lost in Love, trust. I'm in love with you Takara Kinomiya you're the light that saved me from the dark, you're the one who doesn't judge  
  
by the cover, you give others a chance to change. I wish I could just tell you how I really feel, but I'm afraid that you won't love me the way. I love you" Kai Thought.  
  
"Someday... I will tell you and maybe you do feel the same for me" Kai Thought as he listened to Takara's heart beat and feeling of her warm chest against his chest "I wonder, do I deserve to have someone like Takara?"  
  
The thought of that seemed to make him sad, that he couldn't be with her.  
  
FG: Done my chapter 3 I hope you like it and I never knew you are such a cry baby Kai   
  
Kai: Hey you would crying too if you got beaten Sniff and it hurt /crying/  
  
Takara (Tyson): /Hugs/ awww Kai its ok everyone cries sometimes, Kai.  
  
Kai: /hugs/ thanks Ty-koi,  
  
Takara/Kai: / Kissing /  
  
FG: O.O: Get a room jezz  
  
Takara/Kai: (running to a closet)  
  
Please review and I'm starting my other fiction on, Mans Best Friend. It's about Ty getting turned into a little Dog and Kai has to take care of him Lol. Check it out oh its Yaoi by the way me and My Friend Fon are working on it. Thanks again   
  
r&r 


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand By Me **

**By FrieieGurl **

**A/C: Hi everybody I hope I didn't kept you waiting too long and I m sorry for the long wait but I had to help my friends Koaxo with his story. **

**Koaxo: I have been kept asking for her help with Tyson the mouse with the chapter 4 since she had lot's of idea **

**TyKa-Forever: Yeah and it been working on my other new story.**

**FG: I would like to thank the entire reviewer who review my chapter I make me so happy **

**TM: I m happy that I the Fan fiction. Net allow me to upload my story **

**Takara: I m just happy that you continue with the story **

**Kai: Yeah me too **

**FG: Why are you so happy that I continue Kai?**

**Kai: Cause I can to be with my Angel (Hug Takara)**

**TM: Ha ok FrieieGurl don't own Beyblade or the Character**

**Chapter 4**

**Last time **

"**Someday...I will tell you and maybe you do feel the same for me "said Kai thought as he listened to Takara's heart beat and feeling her warm against his chest "I wonder, do I deserve to have someone like Takara"**

**Thought of that seem to make him sad that he couldn't be with her.**

**Now the chapter **

**Mean while Takara starting to wake up, when she open her eyes and felt like she is lying on something warm, she look down then realize that she was lying on top of Kai chest. She quickly got up doing so fast her robe was fly open and showing her breast. **

**Kai was stared at her breast and blush very red. Takara knows that Kai face was red and wondering why he stared at her like that. Then she looking down at herself seeing that her robe was open quickly covers herself.**

"**Kai how are you feeling this morning" asked Takara sitting down next to him, blushing with embarrassed that Kai just seen her breast.**

"**Hum...Fine" Said Kai still red on his face looking down at the floor.**

"**Thank Takara for last night... and sorry for showing weak" said Kai still looking at the floor, suddenly Takara had her arms around him which make him look up at her smiling at him **

"**Don't be sorry Kai and you're not weak, showing emotion doesn't make you weak" said Takara**

"**Thank" said Kai, getting up to leave he suddenly feeling dizzy fall back down on the cough**

"**Hey don't get up yet you're still hurt from last night" said Takara" lie down and get some rest"**

"**But...I should be getting going before your grandfather know that I'm here" said Kai trying to get up. But push back down by Takara**

"**Don't worried they are not home, they left to visit their friend and wouldn't be back by next two week" said Takara **

"**Ya... still I should be getting going" said Kai**

"**No you're not going...You're still hurt and you are staying" said Takara as she pushes him back down.**

"**No I'm fine and I should be getting going Kai argue to getting up**

"**No you're not fine you can barley stand now arguing with me and lie down" said Takara as she gives him the glare as show she was serous.**

"**Ok...Ok jezz you don't have to glare at me" said Kai holding up his hands to show he gave up.**

"**Good now stay and I'll goes make something to eat" Said Takara, **

**So as Kai lie down on the cough while Takara goes to the goes to the kitchen making them a breakfast. While Kai decide to close his eyes to rest for a bit until he smell something good coming from the kitchen. **

"**Hum...Something smells really good" said Kai try to stand up since he was still hurts from the beats last night.**

**When he finally got to the kitchen leading on the wall for support, he saw Takara standing her back toward him cooking something and saw how beautiful Takara was with her robe. Takara was cooking didn't know that Kai was in the kitchen, just then she turn around saw Kai still leading on the wall quickly she ran up to help Kai.**

"**Kai why are you up...You should be lying down!" Said Takara help him sitting down on the chair.**

"**I'm ok and I don't want to lie down" Said Kai **

"**But you're still hurt and shouldn't be moving" Said Takara**

"**I'm not a kid Takara you don't have to mother hen me" said Kai, as he a little bit annoying.**

**Sign "Fine, just don't move to much" said Takara **

**/HN/**

"**So are you hungry Kai, I bet you are since you came here without anything to eat" asked Takara **

**Suddenly Kai stomachs start to grow blush appear on his face. Takara start to laugh Kai was glare at her which make her laugh even more "Hahaha...Oh my I guess, I should feed you ha" Takara smile as she got up goes to the kitchen.**

"**Oh ok that was embarrassing" said Kai just then Takara came back with a plate full of strawberries Pancakes.**

"**Here Kai" as she put the plate down in front of him, took the seat across from him**

"**Strawberries pancakes, I haven't eat them since I was six" Thought Kai, as he grabbed a fork and took a bite (A/C: awww Kai so cute drooling over a Strawberries pancake ) Kai was busy eating his pancake and didn't know that Takara was starring at him.**

"**Hum, he so cute and he looked like a little kid who never had pancake before" Thought Takara**

"**Why aren't you eating" asked Kai, interrupts her thought when he know is that Takara haven't touch her plate of pancake.**

"**Ha oh I guess I'm not that hungry" said Takara**

"**Well if you don't want it, I'll take them" said Kai try to grabbed the plate which been smack on the hand by Takara.**

"**No you're not" said Takara**

"**You said you're not hungry" said Kai rubbing his hand**

"**Yeah I'm going to eat it later" said Takara**

"**Then it wouldn't be good later" Said Kai **

"**Oh fine here" said Takara as she give him the plate "Yup he just like a little kid couldn't say no to them"**

**After breakfast Takara were in her bathroom to change while Kai was in her room looking around while she changes. Looking around the room when he stared at the picture that was hanging on the wall, picture of her when she was younger "she really cute when she was a kid" Thought Kai.**

**While Kai stared at the picture he didn't know that Takara came out of the bathroom.**

"**Kai you can use the bathroom if you want" asked Takara, Kai turn around stared at the clothes that she was wearing, she was wearing a red short belly tang top, black tight jean, around her neck were a black choker to finished the look with red wrist band and black shoes that goes with the out fit.**

"**Yeah sure...But I don't anything to change with" said Kai, as he blushes.**

"**No problem you can borrow my brother" said Takara while she walk off to her brother room for some clothe for Kai.**

"**I never knew you had a brother?" ask Kai, while he walks into the room.**

"**His named Hitoshi Kinomiya (shippo no Jing) He 17 years old and travel with my dad that why you don't see him around and I'm sure his clothes fit you." Said Takara, as she took one of Hitoshi clothes which are white shirt short-sleeves, black jean, and black jacket on the side had a small pocket. "I think this should fit you" **

"**I don't know that the good idea, me wearing your brother clothes" Said Kai**

"**Don't worry about it I'm sure he don't mind" as she shoved the clothes into his arm, while she push him into her bathroom**

"**Ok...Ok quiet pushing me jezz incase you didn't know I'm still hurt from last night" said Kai, being push by Takara to the bathroom. In the bathroom Kai started to undress and turn on the shower step in letting the water washing his tight muscle once the cool water hit he start to relax. (A/C: Ok Kai Fangirls tries not to drool ) later when he came out of the bathroom wearing Hitoshi clothes "What kind of shampoo did you use it feel really nice on my hair" asked Kai running a finger through his hair.**

**Takara turn around to see Kai wearing the clothes and it fit him nicely, she blushes when the white shirt shows his chest and his muscle.**

"**Oh it a Garnier Fructis" said Takara turn around grabbed her key and a wallet. "Come on Kai I have to go out and get a few things" **

**Takara start walking out of the Dojo with Kai following behind her.**

"**So were we going anyway?" asked Kai walking close to Takara.**

"**To the mall to get a few things for my aunt" Said Takara know is that Kai was walking close to her.**

**They continue walking down the streets for five minute finally reach the mall, once they are inside the building Takara and Kai goes into one of the Jewelers to pick up a sliver necklace, in the middle were red fire ruby phoenix wrapping around by a storm blue dragon the centre were sun fire stone.**

**Once they had done getting the stuff for her aunt Takara and Kai walks to the nearest café shop at the park ordering a strawberries sundae and a soda for Kai.**

**Sitting outside enjoying the view at the park (A/C: Hope you know they are not dating yet its wouldn't be until in the late chapter they are just friends who started to develop a feeling for each other) **

"**Kai are you going back to your grandfather?" ask Takara, as she ate her sundae. **

"**Ya I have too even I don't want to there no other place for me to go" Said Kai sign**

"**Mmm... You could stay at my place Kai there a spare room..." Takara stop when Kai had his hand out.**

"**No thank Takara it was nice of you...But I can handle him" said Kai smiling at her**

"**Oh ok...But if you need help or if it get worse get out of there ok Kai and you know that I'm here for you if you need me" Takara smiled grabbed a spoon of sundae into her mouth Kai was stared at her and the sundae.**

"**Kai do you want some" ask Takara **

"**No thanks" Said Kai, as he look away**

"**Come on Kai if want it have some" Said Takara**

"**No it ok I don't eat that stuff" said Kai**

"**Oh come on that just a lie" said Takara saying so she grabbed a spoon of sundae shoved in his mouth, Kai was about to say when she shoved a sundae in his mouth, he could taste the fruit and cold cream in his mouth.**

"**So how is it?" asked Takara**

"**It good" as Kai takes a spoon out of his mouth.**

**While Kai and Takara were talking when they both heard someone calling out to Takara, she turns around to see Maxie and Rei coming toward them.**

"**Hi Takara, how are you doing" Rei asked, his hand still around Maxie waist.**

"**Hey Kai we like to say that we're sorry for the things me and Rei said about you being a bad guy again were sorry" said Maxie**

"**Ya man we got off the wrong side so can we started over" Ask Rei "I'm Rei Kon"**

"**I'm Maxine Mizuhara"**

**/HN/ "Whatever"**

**Maxie and Rei both shock with his respond "Come on Kai forgive them, they really sorry" said Takara holding his hands. Kai blush with her holding his hands like that.**

**Kai look at her eyes and couldn't said no to Takara, Maxie and Rei both confuse on Takara holding Kai hands.**

**Sign "Fine ok sure" Said Kai, standing up with his hand shake Rei and Maxie hands then sitting back down, they all sat down talking, laughing and enjoying each other company.**

**They were busy talking and enjoying each other when it getting late. Maxie and Rei said their good-bye and Kai walk Takara home to get his stuff.**

**Both said good-byes to each other and Kai left, walking down the streets "Hum today wasn't so bad" thought Kai "I start to like Maxie and Rei they're not so bad" soon then he know that Kai had a Friends who care about him and Takara who away be there for him when he needed her she will be there.**

**Once he reach the Mansion, walks to his room , shower and goes to bed just in his boxer for the first time he goes to bed with a smile on his face happy that he had someone who care about him. **

**A/C: I m done the chapter 4 I hope you guys like it I work really hard it please review **

**TM: That was good I like it.**

**Kai: Me too I get to be with my angel all day and to see her beautiful breast**

**Takara: (blush) I can't believe you brought that up **

**Kai: Well it really is nice (drool)**

**FG: 00 Ok Kai stop drooling you getting my floor all wet **

**TM: Ok see you guys next time I'll go a mop please review and go easy on her ok **

**R&R**


	5. Author Note

**Hey Guys I m sorry about the late update on the Stand By Me and Painful Past and I Thanks you all the reader I love the Review and I just letting you guys knows that I m working on the Chapter 5 Stand By Me . I just been really busy with work and school so I m going to be update it slowly but I will have it done when I had the time Thanks again **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys I m soo sorry that I haven't update in a longs time. but I finally update the chapter 5 and thanks you all the reader: and I m so gald that you all like it so much please enjoy this chapter and no flame please**

**Stand By Me **

**By: FireieGurl**

**Pair: Takara(Tyson)/Kai Maxine(Max)/Rei**

**FG: Hey Guy I m back and I had made my own personal Assistant meet Siren she is my bit beast a water dragon almost as strong as dragoon **

**Siren: hey and if you upset Fireie I hurt you glare at Kai. oh hi reader ( wave) **

**Kai: O O (step away from the bitbeast ) It about time you update this damn chapter what tooks you so long (glare)**

**FG: Gees what your problem Kai I can't thinks of anything to write ok and watch that mouth of your too **

**Siren: Yeah and don't glare at her too (glare)**

**Kai: ok sorry but you going to make me hurt Takara in this chapter**

**FG: She will be fine just confuse why you ignore her that all **

**Siren: well Miss Fireie Gurl don't own beyblade or the character, she does own me and the fiction . **

**Chapter 5 **

**Last Time...**

**Once Kai had reach, the mansion he walked quietly up to his room, had his shower, wearing only to his boxer, and goes straight to bed. For the first time he goes to bed with a smile on his face.**

**Now...**

**The next Monday morning it's was a warm bright sunny day, a warm sunlight shine through Kai's bedroom window. On the bed where Kai still asleep dreaming about his beautiful blue hair angel kissing her soft pink lips. Just when he about to kiss her the alarm clock start to ring. Kai was so into his dreams didn't even hear it after awhile it got louder.**

**"Ring Ring!"**

**Kai blindly grabbed for the clock, as he threw it across his bed.**

**"Awww man ! I was having such a nice dreams stupid clock had to wake me up." Mumble Kai slowly got out of the bed, wearing only his boxer walking toword the bathroom.**

**In the bathroom. Kai was turning a shower on as he step into a cool water hitting against his chest, reaching for a shampoo to wash his hair (A/N: Ok let skips this part and move on ok ) two minute later Kai got out of the shower.**

**"That better a nice cool shower to wake me up" Kai walks out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist dripping wet as he walked to his closet, putting on a dark purple shirt, which was hugging against his chest, a black jean , and a black jacket, to finished the look with a scarf around his neck.**

**Kai was busy getting dress didn't notice the time looked at the clock that were hanging on the wall "8:30! shit I'm late" shouted Kai quickly grabbed his key, putting on his shoes and ran out of the door.**

**As Kai was running he didn't see where he was going suddenly he ran straight into someone. He looks down to see who he had ran into only was caught by two beautiful crimson eyes.**

**" Kai... Can you please get off me ? " asked Takara**

**Kai now get a better looked realized he was on top of Takara, blushing as he got off her .**

**"Sorry about that Takara" Said Kai while helping her up .**

**" Hey! its ok Kai." said Takara as she got up with Kai help **

**Kai was helping Takara up from the ground, he got a good looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a yellow-golden tang top, a black leather skirt that reached above her knees, also a black leather boots wrapped around her ankles, a yellow choker also around her neck, and golden wristbands to finished the looked with a black leather vest that reach to her knees as well with her hair tie up into a half ponytail. (A/N: Isn't she hot in that out fits, man Kai you better keeps an eyes on her or someone might hit on her. Kai: Stared at Takara Huh what did you say Firie ? O O never mind)**

**"Kai ! where are you going in such hurry?" Asked Takara"**

**" I don't know... maybe because I'm lated" said Kai  
**

**"Hahaha...Kai weren't you listen to the teacher on Friday? class wouldn't start until 12 because he had to take his daughter to the doctor" Takara explain , with a smile on her face.**

**"Nop! guess I didn't "**

**"So... It still early do you want to go get something to eat?" Ask Takara, before Kai can even answer his stomach growl. **

**"Yeah! sure " Kai blushes**

**"Hahaha, that so cute " Takara laugh as they walked to a near Cafe shop (A/N: I can't thinks of any food store)**

**"Cute " Blushed Kai "I wonder if she feel... No way! she can't feel the same way as I do"**

**Taking only an 5 minute to get to the shop walking inside, both taking their seat to order their breakfast. Mean while Takara eating her breakfast and notice Kai was all quite since they ran into each other.**

**"What wrong Kai ?" Asked Takara**

**"Nothing "**

**"I can't stop thinks about her and that dreams, I want to tell her. But what if she doesn't feel the same way. No I just have to stay away from her until this feeling is gone, and maybe it just a stupid crush" Though Kai.**

**"Kai are you sure you're ok?"**

**"Ya! I am... Hum I got to go I had ah something to take care of" Said Kai as he quickly ran out before she can even say anything.**

**"Ah..Ok?" Though Takara looks clueless**

**Walking down the street toword the school Kai was busy thinking on how he as just react toward Takara back in the cafe shop. "What did I just do? I ran out on her just like that without saying good-bye, she might probably think I m idiot" though Kai, while he was to busy thinking he didn't hear Rei was calling him. **

**"Hey Kai!" Said Rei coming toward him "how are you doing?"**

**"Oh hey Rei, I m fine" Kai resume on walking toward**

**the school.**

**"Mind if I walks with you since we are going the same way"**

**"Yeah sure"**

**So both teens resume their walks toward the school buliding on their way Kai and Rei got to know each other more Kai realize Rei was really easy to talked to and Rei were loyal to his friends. Rei as well known Kai was abuses by his grandfather (A/N: Wow that was quick Kai, you really trust Rei) They both open the door that would lends them to toward the hallway,They stop at their locker to get the things they needs.**

**Through the rest of the class Kai was trying to ignore Takara, even at lunch he stay with Rei and the other. But when he seen Takara coming toward them Kai just told Rei that he had something to do and ran off.**

**"Why is Kai avoiding me" Though Takara sitting next to Maxi eating their lunch "did I do something that made him mad at me? even I did I wish he could have told me" **

**"What wrong Takara" Ask Maxi**

**"Oh it's nothing don't worried about it Maxi!"**

**"Well...If you're sure Takara"**

**Suddenly, the bell rang everyone heading toward their next class, in math class Takara was sitting beside Maxi writing down their note. On the other side Kai was looking at Takara every so offence he can see Takara has sad looks on her face, which make Kai feeling really bad that he was the cause all this to make Takara so unhappy just then the bell rang to end the class.**

**After School Takara walks out of the building with Maxi beside her "Takara do you want to hang out at the mall?" **

**"Yeah sure Maxi" Said Takara, both girls start walking down the street heading toward the mall. **

**In a Mall...**

**Takara and Maxi where inside of a clothing store trying on clothes. Couple of minute once they had finish their shopping both start to walks home, Maxi goes the other way and Takara walking inside the dojo, made herself some dinner, and had her shower wears her pj climb into her bed and fall fast a sleep. **

**FG: Ok I thinks I'll stop here I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Siren: that was so bad right**

**Kai: no it not oh right Takara is upset **

**Takara: I m fine Kai **

**Kai: Oh Takara I m sorry I didn't mean to ignore you they made me do it (hugging takara and point at the author ) **

**Takara: It ok Kai it just part of a story **

**FG: yeah gees Kai relax **

**Siren: well please review I m not sure when the chapter 6 will be up **

**FG: yeah Please R&R **


End file.
